Kakashi and Iruka
by mrshatake1001
Summary: Kakashi is walking home from a normal day of work when he meets a boynamed Iruka. After some talking he learns Iruka is living outside because he is gay and his parents kicked him out of the house. Kakashi asks him to come over for a shower and some food and well you know where it goes from there.


Kakairu Fanfic

Rated:18+ it contains yaoi (boyxboy) If you don't like it don't read it. It also contains sexual encounters.

*This is my first ever fanfic so please don't be too hard on me. I have never written something like this before so I am excited on how this will turn out. This story takes place when both Kakashi and Iruka are teenagers.*

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are all made by Misahi Kishimoto, and I am only using them for this fanfic. I do not take ownership for any of his work or characters.

Kakashi was walking back from a hard mission, he had almost been killed multiple times by many gangs and road ninjas. He was slightly depressed by the outcome, he didn't even have time to read Icha Icha now a days. He sighed and removed his headband from his face and taking his sleeve to wipe the sweat off his face. He grunted a little, why had he not picked an easy career where he could sleep and lounge around and get paid. Such a job did not exist sadly, even though he wished it did. Even if such a job did it exist he couldn't let it happen, because of his sharingan: It was both a blessing and a curse.

He continued walking down his path to his home when he spotted a boy in a corner curled up in a ball shaking. He stopped in his tracks glaring at the boy trying to figure out If he knew him. The boy looked to be about the same age as him maybe a little bit older, he had brown chestnut hair that was tied up in a pony tail, and as for his clothes he couldn't really tell it was too dark. He took a few more steps over to the boy and pocked his shoulder trying to get his attention.

The boy jumped up from his position with eyes like a tiger. They were fierce and actually frightening Kakashi thought. But he still found his eyes drawn to them as if he was paralyzed and couldn't move. The boy continued to stare at him and then growled. "W-what do you want from me? Who are you?" Kakashi moved back a few steps, still locked into his eyes and put his hands up as a sign of surrender. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, and I was just wondering if everything was okay and if you needed anything?" He said as polite and formal as he possibly could.

Iruka walked a bit closer to the boy and smiled, his once tiger striking eyes where now softer and almost shinning in a way. "Oh, sorry I thought you were going to take my money. You see this one time I trusted this person and he ended up taking all of my money, it was a hassle…" He said mumbling as his story trailed off. Kakashi smiled, the boy was kind of cute. He asked the boy. "What is your name? Why are you out here so late?" He really wasn't one to pry into people's lives but for some odd reason he felt compelled to this man. " The boy smiled softly and said. "My name is Iruka… and well ummm… you see, I got kicked out of my house, because… well I am gay. I have been outside for the past few months now" When Iruka said this he blushed and turned around waiting for the man to yell out how foul he was. The leaf village was a very homophobic place.

Kakashi was indeed shocked… This man was gay. He had never met anyone gay, he wasn't homophobic himself, he loved everyone the same and this only made him more interested him. He smiled softly and turned him back around. "Oi, it's okay! I don't mind if you are gay!" He smiled happily then paused for a moment before continuing. "Would you like to come back to my place and have a shower and a meal and a good night's sleep?"He had not been thinking when he had said this and he was in shock that he had offered that. He really hated most people in general and often enjoyed to spend his time alone then with people. It was too late now though he couldn't take it back so he just smiled.

Tears filled into Irukas eyes, he fidgeted a little and screamed happily. "R-really you mean it? You would do that for me?" Kakashi smiled at the dancing boy and said. "Of course, but my mom cant know you are over so we will have to sneak you in and be quiet okay?" Iruka immediately answered with an okay and a smile.

Kakashi walked ahead waving his arm in a come on motion and said. "Well let's get going my house isn't too far away." Iruka listened and followed Kakashis lead. The walk was quiet and short, both of them engrossed in their own inner thoughts.

Kakashis house was small, but it looked lively and filled with love. When you looked at it you knew people took care of it and loved it. Kakashi walked up to the front porch and opened the door peaking both ways before whispering. "Okay lets quietly go to my room, my parents are in bed." Iruka didn't answer but nodded slowly and followed Kakashi as they walked into the house. When Iruka walked in he was engrossed in a beautiful sent that smelled like homemade cooking. His stomach growled a little as he realized he had not had a home cooked meal in months.

Kakashi turned around noticing the boys halt and ran down the stairs. He grabbed Iruka's arm and pulled him up the stairs seeing that Iruka couldn't move. Still holding the boys arm they quietly walked into Kakashis room. It was very tiny, it had one single bed and a tiny desk in another corner that was filled with paper work. It was definitely not the way Iruka pictured a male teenagers room. He pictured a teenagers room filled with pictures of females and for it to be messy but that was not the case here.

Kakashi walked over to his bed and sat down on it. "Would you like to have a shower first and then some food? Just because after I finish a mission I always have a shower and I don't want my parents to be suspicious."

Iruka blushed a little picturing Kakashi in a shower but quickly diminished the thought realizing he was right there. "Umm yeah sure of course, but how will you have a shower if I have one?"

Kakashi laughed the boy was really cute and his innocence made Kakashi happy. He giggled a little and said "We will just have to take turns right?" With that Kakashi got off his bed and grabbed 2 sets of pajamas from his closet. He then grabbed Irukas hand and slowly and quietly they walked to the bathroom.

Kakashi turned and handed him his pajamas. "Just make sure to be quick okay because my mom will notice something."

Iruka smiled and gave a thumbs up and an okay. He took his hair out of his brown pony tail and started to remove his clothes. Kakashi awkwardly turned around kind of wanting to sneak a peek but didn't. Iruka noticed this and laughed a little somewhat wanting to invite Kakashi into the shower with him…which he didn't of course.

Iruka walked into the shower and allowed the hot water to hit his body. He let out a sigh, when was the last time he had actually had a shower? To long that was for sure. He took shampoo out of the bottle that was in the corner and placed it in his hair. It smelled like lemons and he started to wonder if that's what Kakashi's hair smelled like. He wanted to find out so he kept it in mind for later.

As Iruka was drowned in his thoughts, there was a knock on the door! It was Kakashis mother. "Honey I'm coming in!" Iruka pulled the curtains over and quickly motioned for Kakashi to come in not wanting him to get caught. To which Kakashi jumped in very fast with his clothes still on and he was becoming soaking wet.

Kakashis mother walked in and said "Sorry Honey I just needed to get your father some paper towel-" To which Kakashi quickly interrupted with "That's all I need to know mom!" Kakashi's mom laughed and grabbed a few rolls and left. Kakashi was about to hop out of the shower again when Iruka made up an excuse, he didn't want him to leave the shower just yet. "Why don't you just stay in the shower? ummm.. Just in case your mom comes back." Of course this was an excuse but he didn't need to know that.

Kakashi being smarter then he looked knew it was most likely a excuse to see him naked but still agreed, just in case his mother did come in. He kept his eyes on Iruka as he pulled his shirt off and then pants and then boxers. Iruka blushed a little and tried his best to keep his eyes up at his face not wanting to seem like a pervert. Kakashi smiled and said "Turn around and let me wash your back."

To which Iruka smiled and turned around not saying a word. Kakashi took some of his soap and started to wash the man's back. It was soft and Kakashi enjoyed the feeling of his hands touching it. Unconsciously he softly kissed his shoulder bringing shudders all the way up Irukas body. He turned around and smiled sly saying "Your turn."

Kakashi turned around silently still blushing from the kiss. He did not mean to kiss him, he just subconsciously ended up doing it, since he first saw the man he had been compelled to him. Iruka took some soap and started to rub his shoulders. He leaned in as he massaged his shoulders smelling his hair. It really did smell like lemons he thought. He continued to move his hands lower and lower still leaning into him.

Kakashi shuddered a little when he felt Iruka's package touch his skin and without even noticing he turned around and grabbed Irukas face softly and kissed it.

*That's it for now part two will hopefully be out soon. I hope I wasn't too bad, its my first time writing anything so please be kind.*


End file.
